Crazy or Genius?
by CaptainS10
Summary: Set after TEC. Artemis set a trap for that the fairies didn't find. Not exactly something that would reset all of his memories, but to bring him back into contact with the People again. Holly mourns for her lost friend but keeps going on with life, until he springs back into it not exactly nicely. And how does a hybrid fit into this? Everything isn't what it seems.. T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**So, sometime between doing my chores and checking my reviews the other day, I got hit with a ton of ideas for re-writes on this story. It needs a lot of changing, but I knew that already and I'm now really into it, so I'm going to go ahead and re-post it! :D This is set after the third book, but before the fourth.**

**Try and guess who these guys are! ;) No names are mentioned, but good luck! **

Prologue

"You have to take her."

"I can't! I can't raise her by myself!" The woman grabbed her mate by the arm with one hand, cradling the baby close to her in the crook of her other arm. "Stop!"

"I can't! I have to leave!" the man growled, jerking away. "This shouldn't have even happened. Our relationship shouldn't have happened. She shouldn't have happened." He gestured to the child.

The female flinched as if she'd been slapped, stepping back and looking back at him with a dejected look on her face. "What are you saying?" she asked, her voice barely audible. "You think our relationship was a mistake?"

"Yes," he ground out, his jaw firmly clenched.

"Oh." She reached up and wiped her eyes. "Fine then. Leave. But at least tell me the truth - did you ever really love me?"

He sighed, his shoulders slumping as he back up and embraced the woman gently. "Of course I did. I still do. I always will. But you know as well as I do... we should never have let it get this far. I'm sorry, but you have to keep her, and you have to keep away from me. I'll do the same." He paused, glancing down at her and sighing again as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "But if the Council ever found out about her, she's doomed, and so are we. Interspecies relationships are forbidden, and we both knew it, but we did it anyways. Now we have to deal with the consequences." He pushed her away, meeting the woman's eyes. "Keep her on the surface. Stay away from the People, stay away from me, and take care, alright?"

The woman sniffled and nodded. "Alright." He turned and started to walk away, but stopped when she spoke again, one last time. "I.. I love you."

He stopped, squeezing his eyes against the pain. He took a shuddering breath, then turned swiftly around and kissed her. She was surprised, but kissed back, using her free hand to pull him closer. However, when she tried, he groaned and pulled away. When she looked up at him, wide eyed, he shook his head. Leaning down and pecking her forehead one last time, he murmured, "I love you too." Then he turned and walked away, back towards his shuttle, for the last time.

**Who do you all think that was? I wanna hear what you have to say! Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so the first few chapters will be shorter until I really get into the plot. Sorry folks. And now it's getting into Artemis, for this chapter. Next will be my OC. :) Also, to the reviewers, good guesses, but none of them were right yet. I'll give you all a hint, though it might give it away..: the male is the fairy, and the pairing is one that was used in one of the stories I have worked on (that means co-authored ones are included!). Now... to the story!**

Chapter 1:

Artemis Fowl II was having an interesting day.

He called it interesting because so many things had happened, he wasn't sure whether to call it good or bad. Many of things were strange and unexpected, though, prompting him to call it interesting, rather than, perhaps, predictable (because we all know his life is strange).

First, he got up fifteen minutes late (would have been later if it weren't for Butler) because his alarm didn't go off on time, therefore he missed his business meeting. It may sound unbelievable that getting up fifteen minutes late really affect it that much, but when you had to fly and drive over two hours to get to the meeting on time, every second of time counted.

This prompted him to believe that today was going to be a bad day. He believed it even more so when, after flying home back to the manor and going up to his room to plug in his laptop, he tripped over a loose floorboard and sprained his ankle.

The teen hissed in pain and sat down to study his ankle. Just a sprain, he diagnosed irritably. Then, as an after thought: I'll have to tell Butler to fix that..

...Wait. Butler just put new flooring in not even a month ago. There shouldn't be anything wrong with it already... unless it was made like that on purpose.

He crawled over and pried the board up. Looking down underneath, he saw a small hole had been hollowed out, and there were a handful objects hidden down inside: a scrap of paper, a thin leather-bound book, and a gold coin with a hole in the middle of it. This one had a string through it, though, as if it was supposed to be worn as a necklace. He picked it up and studied it. It appeared to be real gold, though off the top of his head he wasn't sure what caret.

Not like it particularly matters, he thought, slipping the string over his head and tucking it into his shirt. Then he picked up the scrap of paper. It appeared to be a note.

On the front of it, in his own swift calligraphy, there was a short message written on it.

_One place I'm positive the fairies won't find this..._

_Assuming you're smart enough to find this, which, being myself, I don't doubt that you are, you should now have all the tools you need to at the very least make contact with the fairies again. I have no guarantees on memories returning, however, so do with this what you will in the case that it doesn't. If you're still anything like your old self, I think I know exactly what you'd want to do. The best way to make sure they don't wipe you again: scare them._

_Signed, Artemis Fowl II_

_P.S. The fairy folk have a large amount of gold. Relieving them of some of it will be almost too easy for you if the information you now have is used correctly._

He read the note with a scowl. Was it possible that he himself had actually wrote this? No, he would remember it.. right? Well, perhaps not, if his memories had actually been wiped somehow. And then.. what was all this talk of fairies?

One way to find out, Artemis thought, picking up the book.

* * *

An hour later, Artemis had a plan.

Two hours later, he had back up.

A day later, all details were straightened out, and a target picked.

Three days later, all preparations were finished.

A week later, they were ready to begin.

**So... what do you think? Any new guesses for me? (Whether they're from what I said before or not?) Please review! :D**


End file.
